A visual lighting effect device known as a laser show, projects a moving laser beam onto a viewing screen thereby creating graphic line images. Only one dot of light is projected at any instant of time. However, the dot moves at a rate that makes it appear as a continuous line. This effect is created by the human persistence of vision which acts much like the phosphorus coating in a cathode ray tube. Laser shows capable of producing complex sound responsive effects such as dancing figures or geometric patterns based on the frequency and amplitude data of music are costly and are not suitable for personal use. Low cost laser shows designed for personal use have been commercially successful. Most incorporate a sound responsive mode of operation, but the images produced become less entertaining over time because they are either redundant geometric patterns or random squiggly lines.
Low cost laser shows for home entertainment are cost constrained, heretofore limiting the image types to Spirographic or Lissajous in nature, or squiggly random lines. FIG. 1 shows images from conventional laser beam deflector devices. Images 13a-13h are from a group of low cost, sound responsive laser show devices. Random images, such as image 13a for example, are produced in relation to sound by vibrating one or more mirrors with an audio transducer such as a speaker or voice coil. Spirographic images, such as image 13b, are produced by devices rotating two or more mirrors using motors. Image patterns 13c-13h are examples of images created using various motor speeds. In the sound responsive mode of operation, these devices sequence through preset images in relation to the beat of music. Other sound responsive images may be produced by a rotating mirror galvanometer device. Image 13i shows four cycles of an audio frequency sinewave signal, and image 13j is of a complex audio waveform signal.